Zuko's Letter
by firebendingmeister
Summary: Takes place in the third season, when Zuko is back in the Fire Nation. When he gets a special letter form someone he thought was gone forever he is in for a very big surprise.


**Authors note: FYI this takes place during the third season of avatar. Specifically when Zuko is back at the Fire Nation, and his father "loves" him again.**

* * *

It was another long day the Fire Nation palace with another long war meeting. Prince Zuko slowly walked back to his room contemplating what he had just heard. "The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes are planning an invasion on the Fire Nation on the Day of the Black Sun". At least that's what Azula had said. Though he didn't like his sister, he still believed her. The war had been going on for 100 years, and people were willing to do just about anything to end it.

Just as Zuko was about to shut the door and take a very long nap before dinner, there was a knock from a messenger.

"Prince Zuko. Please forgive me, but I have a very important letter for you." the messenger apologized.

"Thank you. But I shall read it in a bit." Zuko replied.

"As you wish, but I must say that the one who handed me the scroll asked if you could read it as soon as possible. I am not sure who it was though. Her face was hidden."

Zuko thought it over. _Was it worth it?_ He asked himself. Sighing, he took the scroll from the messenger and shut the door with thanks. _It's probably another letter from a "fan girl" asking for dinner. _He thought. But when he looked at the heading, he was taken back.

_My Dearest Son Zuko, _

He couldn't believe it! It was a letter from his long lost mother Ursa. _My mother is alive?_ His heart raced as his hands shook with anticipation at the thought and kept reading.

_My Dearest Son Zuko,_

_It has been many years since I have seen you my love, but I have not forgotten. I have not forgotten the way we would laugh and smile on a warm summers day, and cuddle close when winter came. How I'd watch you closely while you were practicing your firebending. Praising you when all was done well and picking you up when you fell. Though you would struggle, you were perfect in my eyes. I only wish your father could see that too. I will forever regret marrying him, but I had little to no say in the arrangements of my marriage. We would always say you were lucky to be born' while Azula was born lucky, but I want you to know that that is not, and never will be true! You are the greatest thing that has happened in my life and I pray to the spirits that you hold that in your heart. I wish I was still there. To show you the love and guidance you need at your young age, but Unfortunally it's not safe to return. Please understand hat I have done this because I love you and I have to protect you. Listen to your Uncle Iroh. Contrary to what your father and sister think he is not a lazy tea-loving failure. He loves you very much and you are like his own son. You should know that he would do anything to protect you and he only wants the best for your life. I have been watching, waiting, and listening for any news on my dear son. Last thing I heard was that are back in the Fire Nation, no longer banished, and living under royalty. _

_I am very thankful that you are still okay, but I hope you know what you're doing. I know how hard and confusing it must be for you. Gone three years and one day you're back home. I pray that in your journey that you are making, you will find the answers you seek, and also find yourself in you. You are not the outcast you think you are. You are so much more than that! You are a strong, loving, brave young man. Your mistakes do not define you now, they tell you who you're not. Promise me that you will live this life you're given' like it is the only one you have. Please fallow your heart and do what you know is right. Who knows, the future just might surprise you. In return I promise you this. We will meet again my love. Someday. Someday when this awful what is over and it is safe for me to return home. Back home for good. When peace, love, and prosperity one again flows through the world, and the four nations once again become one. One in the same. Zuko, I will always love you no matter what rod you take and know that you'll be in my heart, and I will always be there for you._

_Love Always_

_Your Mother Ursa_

"My mother is alive!" Zuko gasped again. He simply couldn't believe it! His mother was alive and well. And best of all, she still cared. She still loved him. She still considered him her son. He read the scroll over and over again. Not wanting it to end. Memorizing her beautiful words, and swirling handwriting. He wanted to sing and dance and jump for joy! "My mother is Alive!" he suddenly caught himself. Any stupid move could cost them both of their lives.

His mother had made him a promise. A promise that they will be together once more. After the war was over. More specifically, when his father and even sister were defeated. He decided to do whatever it takes to end this dreadful war, and bring Ursa home.

"I know what I must do." He told himself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Zuko, father needs to speak with you about the invasion. Preferably now rather than later." It was none other than Azula.

He quickly hid the scroll secretly under the mattress and walked out the door fallowing his sister; bracing himself for the biggest decision of his young life…

* * *

**thanks for reading! please comment and what not with what you think!**

**oh and by the way: YOU LOST THE GAME! tehe!**


End file.
